Hannah Montana Meets Lila Turner
by future author at work
Summary: Without Jake in her life, Miley's ready to focus on what really matters. When Hannah Montana is asked to go touring with Oliver, Lilly feels more than a little left out. What lengths will she go to for the attention she deserves? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Without Jake in her life, Miley's ready to focus on what really matters. When Hannah Montana is asked to go touring with Oliver, Lilly feels more than a little left out. What lengths will she go to for the attention she deserves? **

_Lilly_

Waking up in a plane after ten hours of flying was not fun. A numb butt, a tight space, uncomfortable clothing, and a sore neck all to surprise a boyfriend in Europe. I sure hoped Oliver knew how lucky he was.

"Lilly," Miley said, turning to me, "don't you worry. We'll be landing in twenty minutes tops."

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" I screamed. "I'm going for a walk."

It's kinda hard to walk around a private jet since there isn't much space, but I tried my best to make it a few feet before we hit turbulence. Just my luck.

When we finally landed, we were rushed off to Oliver's concert just in time for the last few minutes. It was amazing to watch him having so much fun, almost enough for me to forget the trouble we went through to get here. Almost.

"Lilly!" Oliver called, pulling me into a hug and swinging me around. I couldn't help but smile as his lips met mine. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another week."

"We wanted to surprise you," I said, smiling. "Surprise!"

I let go as Oliver stopped to hug Miley. "I can't believe you guys are here," Oliver said.

"So where's the party?" I asked.

* * *

That party all night and sleep all day thing was nowhere near as much fun as it seemed. The partying pretty much consisted of Oliver hanging out with his band members with a bunch of pretty girls in tight tops and short skirts congratulating him on his set, and me standing next to him trying to get his attention. The sleeping consisted of staying in an awesome suite that would have been perfect had it had more than one bed that wasn't being used by two teenage girls and a rock band.

When Oliver finally woke up the following morning, it was just after 2 p.m. and I was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong, Lilly Pop?" Oliver asked, kissing me.

"When are we actually going to spend time together?" I asked.

"We've been spending time together," Oliver replied.

"I mean time together without all the adoring fans or the band members or Miley," I said. "I mean time with just the two of us."

"We will," Oliver said, pulling me to him. "All the hype will die down in a little while."

"And how long is that gonna take?" I asked.

"I don't know," Oliver replied. "Not too long, I promise."

* * *

Not too long turned into a week, turned into two weeks, and soon I was stuck standing behind the scenes as I watched my best friend and my boyfriend steal the spotlight. Usually, I didn't care, but now I was getting fed up. It was about time that people started noticing me. I had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Quite honestly, I had thought I'd updated it about a week ago, but when I checked back this morning, I realized that it had been a lot longer than I realized. So, anyway, this chapter is still just kinda building up to the main creamy and delicious middle of the story, so please keep reading and reviewing. I managed to make this one longer than the last, so yeah, I hope you like it and please leave me a review and tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks!**

_Miley_

The performance was fun, and the show as great, but the Lilly, not so great. I couldn't help but feel bad for her and she stood there looking so left out. I knew Oliver hadn't noticed, but being a guy, he just didn't notice this kind of thing. I figured it was my job to drop him some subtle hints.

"So, Oliver, great show, huh?" I said, nudging him.

"Are you kidding?" Oliver replied. "It was amazing! Can you believe this? I'm touring with Hannah Montana."

"I know," I said, lowering my voice and batting my eyelashes. "Too bad Lilly can't join us. I'm sure it must be awfully boring sitting on the sidelines."

"Are you kidding? Lilly loves coming to the shows," Oliver replied. "I mean who doesn't love good music."

"Yes, but then, Lilly loves a lot of other things like puppies and skateboarding and spending time with the people she cares about," I tried again.

"You know what, Miley? You're right," Oliver replied. "Lilly hasn't been doing the things she likes to do." Oliver seemed to think this over for a moment before continuing, "You know what? I saw the perfect skating rink on our way over here."

"So you're gonna take her?" I said, silently patting myself on the back for a job well done.

"Absolutely," Oliver said. "I'll drop her off on the way to rehearsals. Speaking of which, I'm already running late. I'd better get going."

Oh sweet niblets.

* * *

_Lilly_

Oliver is just too busy to spend time with his girlfriend. Of course, once my plan pulls through, Oliver won't be able to stay away from me. It's perfect, it's flawless, and it'll have to work. A new hair style was exactly what I needed.

Being in a small town just outside of Canterbury, well, I wasn't exactly sure how to find my way around. Of course, it's not like anyone would miss me in the time it took me to travel around town. I had just about given up my search when I came across _R&H Hair and Nail Salon. _It was a quaint little place but one peek inside the window showed that they were bustling with customers.

I stepped inside and took a seat next to a few other people who seemed to be waiting. My eyes scanned the images on the walls, all of beautiful girls with hot guys standing around them, hair blowing in the wind. I had to make Oliver notice me.

I looked around at all of the women sitting around me. Each flipped through pages of magazines, pointing and gawking at different pictures. I stood to go and retrieve one from the stand. It was as I was walking that I collided with someone entering the shop, knocking me on to my butt.

"I'm so sorry," a voice said, helping me to my feet. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you alright?"

I found myself looking into a pair of bright green eyes evidently worried. It took me a moment to realize that those eyes were connected to a guy a couple of inches taller than myself with dark brown hair and most appealing of all, a British accent. "I'm fine," I said quickly, my voice going high-pitched.

"I've been kinda side-tracked lately," he said, eyes scanning me. "I really should have been paying more attention. The last thing I need is to get fired again."

"You work here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to afford a new car," he replied. "My parents want me to have a more reliable car when I go away for college, but they want me to pay for it myself."

I found myself nodding dumbly. I couldn't help it. There was just something transfixing about his voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," he said, smiling at me. He had a very nice smile.

"Lilly," I said, smiling back at him.

"I'm Andrew," he said. "I'm sorry if I sound intrusive, but I hope your not here to change your hair. It's absolutely stunning the way it is."

"Really?" I asked, blushing.

He smiled. "Really."

It took me a moment to remember why I had come in the first place. Of course, I wanted Oliver to notice me. At that moment, _'Who Said_' came on the radio. Great, make me feel worse about myself why don't you?

I always felt bad every time I felt jealous of Miley, but it just wasn't fair. Oliver and Miley had millions of fans, they were always on stage together, always having fun, and neither of them seemed to have any time for me anymore! I couldn't take it.

"I need a way to impress my boyfriend," I said honestly.

"And the only way you can do that is by changing yourself?" Andrew asked. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"Ha! Hasn't anyone told you?" I asked. "Life isn't fair."

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't change yourself for some boy," Andrew said, smiling at me. "If he really cared about you, he wouldn't ask you to change anything."

"He does care about me and he didn't ask me to do anything," I replied. "It's kinda complicated."

"I'm sorry," Andrew replied. "I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

It wasn't really his fault. It was kinda my fault since it seemed to be so easy to talk to him. Maybe it was just nice to talk to someone about it for once.

"It's okay," I replied. "It's nice to have someone who's actually willing to listen."

"I'd be more than happy to listen," he replied. "Give me a second and I'll just let them know I'm leaving."

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"No," Andrew replied. "I have close connections to the management. I'll be right back."

* * *

I know I should have felt guilty hanging out with a guy when I was supposed to be dating Oliver, but how could I? Something about Andrew let me feel free, and every time thoughts of Oliver resurfaced in my mind, I simply reminded myself that he had girls all over him when he was touring, so there really wasn't anything wrong with me spending some time with a new friend.

"So what's going on?" Andrew asked me as we made out way out of the salon.

"Well," I said, unsure of how much to share with him. "My boyfriend is in this band, and he loves it and everything, and I guess I'm happy for him, but it always keeps him busy and he doesn't even seem to notice me anymore," I said finally.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Andrew asked.

"I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him about anything, much less how I feel about him touring," I said, shaking my head. "Before it was just us and we were happy. I guess I'm afraid that it'll never be that way again."

"Well, he's never going to to know if you don't tell him," Andrew replied. "You just need to try talking to him about it. If that doesn't work, lay down the line and tell him your not going to stand for it anymore."

"You really think that'll work?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it will," Andrew said, smiling at me.

In the time we spent together that afternoon, I began to learn a few things about Andrew. He didn't have a problem getting off of work because his parents owned the salon. He was mostly working because his parents felt that he wasn't quite responsible enough to live on his own, and they didn't want to have to support him for the rest of his life. He had already graduated high school, and he was planning to attend Cambridge University as soon as he had the money for his new car.

"I originally wanted to go to Princeton in the States," he told me, "but my parents kept raving that it was too far. They seem to be having trouble with letting me go."

If his college choice wasn't evident enough, he had graduated with a high GPA. Credit wise, he was already partway through his sophomore year. His parents wanted him to go to law or medical school, but he had always wanted to be a director. To please his parents, he promised to go to school to become a lawyer, but he told me he absolutely hated it.

"I haven't told my parents because I know they'll be disappointed in me, but the thought of sitting behind a desk and filing papers just seems a little useless to me," Andrew admitted.

I told him about school and how Miley, Oliver, and I were getting a tutor that visited us twice a week so we could get enough credits to graduate. I told him about my love for skateboarding and about how, before the tour, Miley and I had lived together since we had been best friends. I told him about how I met Oliver and how we had fallen in love with each other. I told him about my hidden jealousies.

"I don't know why you complain so much," he said to me. "You're life sounds pretty amazing."

"I guess if you subtract the drama and add a little sanity," I said.

Andrew laughed at this. "I think it sounds pretty great anyway. It must be nice to have friends like that."

_It is_, I thought. _It is when they notice you._


End file.
